Let Her Go, Or Bring Her Back?
by Dr. Mois - Stories since 1998
Summary: And What if, Emma have fallen in the cliff, instead of Neal? A/U MAYBE AN OOC CHARACTER


_**Hello, everyone, I here to present you a small one-shot, based on a scene from the last episode (2x21)**_

_**The scene in question, is a plot twist: how the season would end, if Emma falls in the cliff, instead of Neal? **_

_**Well, thats it, good read and i hope you enjoy my story.**_

_**Dr. Mois**_

* * *

_**LET HER GO, OR BRING HER BACK?**_

So that was it, Emma, was right all of the time and Tamara, the Woman he thought love was part of a mysterious, but no less strange, evil plan.

Luckily for Neal, the shot which he had received from his ex-fiancée, was only grazed, which meant that he was not really in danger, unlike Emma, who at the time engaged herself in a strange wrestling with Tamara.

For some lapse of time, Neal thought Emma would emerge victorious in battle, when suddenly, Tamara took from the pocket a minuscule magic beans, opening a huge meaningless swirl, under their feet.

Of course, no need to say, that when the meaningless swirl, start to open, Emma grabbed herself in the nearness pipe, in order to avoid get sucked by the hole, while her and Neal, watched Tamara escape again.

''Emma, hold on.'' Screamed Neal, when seeing her starting to fall.

''I…can't.'' She gasped, letting go to the pipe and falling straight to the hole.

''I got you.'' He rasped, grabbing her hand, before she completed falls

''let me go, Neal.''

''no way, I will save you. Please, don't let go''

''no, you are hurt; you aren't strong enough to carry both of us. Please, comeback and tell my parents…'' she shouted

''I know, but Henry need you. ''

''he can't lose both of us, please, don't let him grown up like us. Do me a favor, tell him I love him'' sobbed Emma.

''please, don't let go, I need you. I love you''

''I love you too, I will always be with you.'' She said before let go of his hand and disappearing into the green light.

Seconds later, after the meaningless swirl, close up and everything went black, Neal slumped on the floor, sore, bleeding and heartbroken, he started sobbing, without any right to know what to do. Soon after then, he finally got himself together and went to Mary Margaret´s apartment, trying to think of what to say.

Once arriving at the apartment, if someone, did not know him would think he was blind. Barely opened the door and Neal stumbled through the apartment, bumping into everything that was in front of him, his eyes were red and are totally unfocused.

''Neal? Oh, my God, you are hurt.''

''I'm sorry, I'm terribly sorry.'' he whispered.

''where´s Emma?'' asked David visibly worried.

''Tamara and Greg, they escaped…'' he started, while the Blue Fairy, treating his wounds with her magic.

''and where is Emma?'' this time was Mary Margaret who asked

''Tamara had a magic bean… she opened a portal…Emma..she´s…she fallen into the portal, she ´s gone.'' He sobbed again.

For the first time, silence fall from all over the place, Neal was whimpered silently, Blue Fairy look down in a silent prayer and Snow white, was crying in her husband´s jacket.

''my poor girl, I should have believed in her first.'' Regretted David

''what I'm going to tell Henry?'' Neal said, his voice above a whisper

''no, I will not accept that.'' Mary Margaret said suddenly, recollecting herself and walking toward Neal.

''Mary Margaret?!'' David called her worried, but she didn't give a damn

''Neal, you don't need to Tell Henry Anything, Emma is alive…'' she said

''how do you know?''

''I just know it, we going to find her, our family always find each other, don't worry, dear, we are going to beat Greg and Tamara and going to bring Emma back, right, David?'' she said more to herself than to others.

''sure, we are going to find her.'' He agreed, when suddenly, the Blue Fairy interrupted.

''sorry, your majesties, Regina woke up.'' She said, pointing to Snow White´s bed.

''great, let's talk to her.'' Snow commanded.

Once finding himself alone, Neal leaned back on the sofa and sighed as he watched his maybe futures in-laws, whispering with Regina about a certain trigger.

That family was really full of bravery and faith, Neal thought, two essential things; they would need to be able to bring Emma back home. And what depended on him, she would soon be back with them

**THE END WILL DEPENDS OF HOW THE SEASON FINALE WOULD BE**

* * *

**i Hope you have enjoyed the story, thanks for your colaboration and live a review, to help-me impruve future projects**

**Dr. Mois**


End file.
